Pérdida
by Erikawaii95
Summary: "Es estúpido de mi parte, lo sé. Manigoldo de cáncer, el caballero que juega con las almas; el que se ríe de la debilidad de los otros y siempre se la pasa bromeando. Sí, yo soy ese. Pero hoy estoy triste..."


**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **Pérdida**

 **.**

 ** _Un nuevo pozo que cavar._**

Es estúpido de mi parte, lo sé. Manigoldo de cáncer, el caballero que juega con las almas; el que se ríe de la debilidad de los otros y siempre se la pasa bromeando. Sí, yo soy ese. Pero hoy estoy triste.

Nos hemos desayunado la noticia de que un reciente camarada de bronce se encontró con la maldita muerte. Esta vez, no fue obra de un espectro de Hades. No, nada tiene que ver con la guerra santa. El chico murió de la nada, porque sí, "naturalmente". Su corazón falló o algo así. No entiendo un carajo de cosas médicas y, sinceramente, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto.

Estoy perplejo, me ha caído como patada al estómago... Ayer, nada más, estuve haciéndole bromas. Hoy ya no está.

 ** _Una nueva lápida, otro nombre más._**

Era un chico sensacional, siempre se reía de las bromas que le hacía y hasta colaboraba con ellas. Un vago pícaro al que le gustaba la vida, que predicaba unidad. Era de ese tipo de personas que todo el mundo quiere. Se va a notar su ausencia. ¡Maldita sea!

 ** _Odio las pérdidas._**

Yo lo apreciaba, pero hay otros caballeros -sus amigos- que están destrozados. No entienden absolutamente nada ni pueden creer lo que pasó. Aún son unos niños.

Nunca vi un grupo de aprendices tan unidos, parecían hasta hermanos de tan cercanos que eran. ¡Deberían estar festejando que hace poco recibieron sus armaduras y no sufriendo esta mierda!

Están ahí, frente a su tumba. No dicen nada; llevan el desconcierto en el rostro y los ojos rojos, hinchados de llanto...

 _"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?"_ Me pregunta uno de ellos al verme llegar.

 _"Porque la vida apesta, algunas veces"_ Le contesto, incapaz de decirle otra cosa. Y sí, lo digo en tono bromista, sonriendo; haciéndome pasar por un idiota, como acostumbro.

El dolor y las lágrimas se me acumulan en la garganta. Pero no, no voy a llorar.

 _"No sean débiles, vivirán esto muchas veces. Tienen que hacerse a la idea"._ Agrego como una forma inútil de aliento. No hay manera de que uno se acostumbre a esto.

 _ **Odio la condescendencia.**_

Palabras de "aliento" que no sirven para nada, frases trilladas. Basta.

En estos momentos es sólo gastar saliva. Lo preferible es el silencio.

 _**Odio la muerte.**_

Los funerales son para la gente que queda atrás, para los vivos. La persona que falleció ya nada siente.

Para colmo, es como si algún Dios se nos estuviera riendo en la cara. El día está asquerosamente soleado y azul.

El tiempo sigue corriendo, el pasto sigue creciendo. Nada se detiene. Nada.

El mundo ha perdido a un chico de maravilla y parece no haberse enterado, o no importarle.

Estoy cansado, enojado. Harto.

 ** _Odio a la muerte._**

Quiero partirle la cara a Thanatos, el Dios de la muerte.

Lo haré, aunque pague el precio con mi vida.

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : **

**...**

 **No tengo mucho para decir. Quizás pedirles disculpas. Porque este fic está cargado de enojo, pero es que estoy desecha.**

 **¿Recuerdan que hace una semana en el fic de Sage y Hakurei les conté que estaba feliz, que mi hermano se recibía, que éramos muy unidos, compartíamos amistades y todo el asunto? Bueno, lamentablemente no pudimos festejar ni nada, como es debido, su egreso.**

 **El domingo, lamentablemente, falleció un amigo de ambos. Bah, amigo para mi, hermano para mi pichón.**

 **Me hubiese encantado poder escribir algo utilizando a Asmita o a Shaka de virgo. Cargado de sabiduría y de esperanza en la vida. Pero simplemente en estos momentos no puedo pensar en nada así. No puedo.**

 **Sólo puedo pensar en que tenía 19 años, en los miles de proyectos que me contó que tenía y que no va a poder realizar. En mi hermano, su tristeza, su desconcierto... En que es injusto.**

 **Necesitaba descargarme y Manigoldo es el único personaje con el que me pude poner en piel.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
